


The Black Sheep's Lamb

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Little Lamb, M/M, Mask, Wyatt Family, black sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Braun Stroman has a quick talk either his little pretty lamb.





	

Title: The Black Sheep's Lamb

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Braun/Byron

Characters: Braun Stroman, Byron Saxton.

Summary: Braun Stroman has a quick talk either his little pretty lamb.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Byron Saxton watched as Braun Stroman moved towards him yanking the back of his chair out from the announce table. The crowd watched as Braun removed his sheep mask holding it open as he placed it on Byron.

Byron watched through the mask as Braun leaned down as his breath filled the mask.

"You are my pretty little lamb. Pretty little lamb need to stay away from the big bad wolf, understand. Do not take this mask off lamb or I might become the big bad wolf you run from." Braun Stroman whispered as he leaned forward out of camera shot pressing an kiss to Byron's mask cheek.

"Remember little lamb you now belong to the black sheep." with that Braun Stroman stood up moving back toward as nothing happened. Byron Saxton was so graceful for mask to cover the heating of his face from the black sheep's words.


End file.
